


small yet memorable opportunities

by hibiscusmemoirs



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: #TsuzuKazuWeek_2021, Flower Crowns, M/M, Mentioned Tachibana Izumi (A3!), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, apparently this fluff is even fluffier, garden date, short but cute, unsure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscusmemoirs/pseuds/hibiscusmemoirs
Summary: All that Tsuzuru knew is that he loved his boyfriend just the way he is, and that he would love him no matter what.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: TsuzuKazu Week 2021





	small yet memorable opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TsuzuKazu Week days 2 and 5 “Day Off/Date” and “Selfies/Flowers”, respectively!

One unspoken rule in Mankai Company is that the day before a play’s opening night should never be full of stress. Troupe members should get lots of rest before the big night, after all.

It was the Spring Troupe’s turn to present their new act starting tomorrow until the closing night. Izumi had let them lounge around or rest with the rest of the company and they gladly did so as they spent time with the others. With that, Kazunari used that opportunity to drag Tsuzuru out of the dormitory, much to the latter’s chagrin.

He had preferred to rest in room 102 instead of going out.

“I know Director said that we can take a day off today so that we can rest,” said the brunette as they walked to where the blonde had planned for them to go, “but where exactly did you plan for us to go?”

“Nyahaha~!” Kazunari laughed his signature laugh. “Don’tcha worry, Tsuzurun!” He turned to his boyfriend with a grin plastered on his face. “Just let me handle this date, mmkay~?”

Heat crept its way to the coffee pudding writer, tinging his cheeks bright red. He never considered this was a date, since it was of last minute notice. “A-Alright, Miyoshi-san,” Tsuzuru calmly surrendered, rubbing the back of his neck. “Might as well just enjoy what you have in store for me.”

“Trust me, you’ll really enjoy it~”

In Kazunari’s perspective, however, this date was not last minute. If he could be honest, he had planned this even before his boyfriend had started writing the script for the Spring Troupe’s upcoming play. The artist simply looked for an opportunity for him and the playwright to spend time together, and that opportunity was today.

It didn’t take long until the blonde had said that they had arrived in their destination. Tsuzuru was surprised that Kazunari had taken him to a flower garden a few meters from Veludo Way. He doesn’t hate the idea of being in a garden, though. It could be a source of inspiration after all.

“This is a surprise,” the brunette spoke up as they entered the garden. “You don’t usually go to places like these, Miyoshi-san. Did you manage to find an Instablammable spot around here, and is that why you decided to take me here?”

Kazunari let out a chuckle. “Well, yeah and nah. I mean, there are a whole lot of Instablammable spots here!” He bent down to his knees in front of a patch of flowers (there weren’t any hibiscus flowers nor dandelions in here, unfortunately). “That ain’t the reason why I brought ya here though~” He concluded before picking a few flowers and fiddled around with them.

Tsuzuru bent down as well, quietly observing what his boyfriend was doing to the flowers. He liked the way Kazunari’s small and delicate hands handled those flowers. It seemed as if he was handling an important piece of art that must have no errors at all costs.

After moments of silence together, Tsuzuru had grown too focused on the flowers that he eventually spaced out. He failed to notice that it was already out of his line of sight and that something was on top of his head. The sound of a camera shutter dragged him back to reality, his turquoise eyes looking up to see that his boyfriend took a picture of him. 

“Miyoshi-san!?”

“What?” Kazunari innocently spoke, grinning as he showed his boyfriend the photo he took from his phone. “You looked cute here, y’know~”

Tsuzuru took the phone from the blonde’s hand and looked at the photo. “Oh, so it was a flower crown this whole time…” He mumbled inaudibly to himself, his hand reaching up to his head to lightly touch the crown. Red tinged his cheeks once again when he remembered that the artist just took that picture out of the blue. 

The writer looked up from Kazunari’s phone. “Miyoshi-san, you could’ve told me that...” His voice trailed off when he saw his artist boyfriend flashing a grin at him. While he was distracted with the picture, Kazunari had made another flower crown to match him and wore it.

Tsuzuru had those moments where he would always admire how beautiful his boyfriend looked whenever they spent time together. Even with a flower crown, Kazunari still looked beautiful in the eyes of the brunette. (The cuteness factor increased instead of the beauty factor, but Tsuzuru loved him nonetheless.) The very thought of it made him smile to himself, complimenting the blonde’s grin.

All that Tsuzuru knew is that he loved his boyfriend just the way he is, and that he would love him no matter what. 

“Hmm?” The blonde artist hummed, blinking his eyes in confusion. “I could’ve told you what?” When the brunette writer simply shook his head in reply, the former took back his phone and linked his arm around Tsuzuru’s own. “C’mon, let’s take a pic together, Tsuzurun~! We’re matching after all!!” 

“You know I’m not always up for pictures, Miyoshi-san.” The brunette male may have said this, but he never sounded like he was complaining.

“It’s better to have memories~!!” With a swipe and tap of his phone, Kazunari prepared the camera. “Mmkay~!” 

Kazunari did a peace sign while Tsuzuru simply smiled for the camera.

“3! 2! 1!”

_Click!_

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread by: [Miyuki](https://twitter.com/aozorakokuyo) ;w;
> 
> Catch me in [@hibiscusmemoirs](https://twitter.com/hibiscusmemoirs) where I don't shut up about tzkz /hj :D


End file.
